return to the rainbow factory
by elda of fire
Summary: quicksilver fails her flight test and goes with scootaloo.what will happen in this tale of horror? there survival depends on the readers...
1. Chapter 1

it was a sunny day in cloudsdale,the other fillys and colts got ready to go to there flight training. one pony was named quicksilver."Come on moonrose! we need to go!"  
yelled quicksilver. she had been practising with her best friend, she was ready to go with her had a crimson mane and a violet coat. as they flew off and sat down on on a cloud with a line of other colts and filleys. she noticed moonrose looking at the dreadded place of rumors,the RAINBOW FACTORY. "whats on your mind,rose?" she asked. "o-oh its nothing,,just..."said rose. she was very quiet at times. "just what?"said silver."...my sister,sunrose,s-she whent there,to the rainboe factory, and...never came back..." silver was shocked at this statement. o-oh rose! im so sorry!"  
she said. she was about to say sorry again when the instructor flew down. she was musichoof,everyone called her dashhoof, for she was almost as quick as rainbowdash,who also whent to the rainbow factory...and never came back..." "alright im gonna say the rules ONCE,and only ONCE!"she said in her drill sargent voice."First off,clear the clouds from the sky,as shown here,"she pointed her wing to the clouds.",NEXT, fly thru the rings."she was also known for exagerateing the u on through.  
"FINNALY,fall within a count of 3 seconds and compleat."everypony nodded there heads. time for the test. quicksilver once heared a poem about the place

the tale of a rainbow isn't as nice,

as the tale we know of sugar and spice,

but we know we can learn its secrets,

with the help of a pegasas device.


	2. Chapter 2

as the instructor was calling out the names,one of her friends was called out."SCOOTALOO!" the instructor called out. suddenly a orange pony with a pink mane stood up. "clear.  
fly. fall. compleat.' the judjes said. silver saw her friend look at the first two ponys that whent before her,orion,and sahara stars, who broke her wing from the wind pressure on her wings. scootaloo was clearing the clouds,going through the hoops, and as she was falling she looked at her friends again. suddenly, she flew to stars and orion. the judges shook their heads in dissapointment. "QUICKSILVER!"  
yelled the instructor. quicksilver stood up and raised her wings."clear. fly. fall. compleat" when the whistle blew,she cleared the clouds and started going to the hoops when she looked at her friends. suddenly, she was welcomed bey a hoop sacking into her."ouch!fuck what did i hit?!" she landed on the clouds as she got into this old, rickity carrige. "hi silver."they all spoke as they whent rideing off in the carrige "do any of you guys know where we are going?" asked stars "shhhh! you worthless colts pipe down or ill do it myself god damn it!" said the old stallion. "i heard we are going to the rainbow factory,ya'know,where they make rainbo-" the carrige went to a sudden halt "get out." said the old stallion.  
they all got out to be welcomed by the place they called "THE RAINBOW FACTORY"... 


	3. Chapter 3

quicksilver and her friends were left with some ponys with black suits and wires attatched to them. they reminded silver of the stallions in black. a pony flew up to them she looked quite familiar,but she had a black body suit on,so it was hard to tell."hello,my name is rosy and ill be your guide! yaaay!"  
she said in a perky tone. she might have been doing this to comfort them,but it didn't she took them inside,the devices where FULL of rainbow color."why do we have to be here?!" stars just glanced at her and lead them to a room with a big device. it looked like it had iron rusted at the top while the rest was shiny."now we know that you fai-"rosy starded to say when all of a sudden the lights turned on and a pony with a black outfit and two other ponys with maskes on came in. the group realized there were other dazed ponys in there, looks like they got taken away from there familys. "i know that your familys don't love you or they have abandond you, but fear not! in the raimbow factory, the workers are your new family." the pony said. "the factory is not our family! let us go!" stars said. the pony flew down and said "pony,don't waste your time,don't soil your feathers."  
"i will never listen to you thats for sure." said orion.  
"the pony fliped back and whistled. then the two ponys with maskes grabed orion and chained him up to the machine. "then the other pony took off her mask... (A/N cliffhanger! i will decide what will happen but i need voices to help meeeee!) 


End file.
